Pandemonium Story: A Digimon Fan Fic
by Deltamon
Summary: This is a story dedicated to my good friends at deviantART. For everybody else, just read.
1. Chapter 1: Oblivion

**Pandemonium Story: A Digimon Fan Fic.**

**Chapter One: Oblivion**

* * *

**It was not in the highest of her interests to be kidnapped (much less by Demon Lord Digimon), and yet there she stood. Her**

hands bound together by dark magic behind her back, and to both her sides stood two massive DarkTyrannomon guards. Before

her stood five of the seven Demon Lords, each one with their own expressions towards her appearance. The one who had

kidnapped her stepped forward. He appeared as an old man with and extremely large nose, draped with a brightly colored

poncho. His pale hands had long, boney fingers and were barely noticeable under his large uniform. His beard and hair trailed

down to the floor, and his ears were long and pointy. His malevolent eyes gleamed with mischievous cunning. "We do apologize

for the poor company," he mocked with a wide grin, "but you see, we did not have time to prepare for a proper meeting as two

of our seven fellows are currently dormant." One of the other four behind him snorted indignantly, "If ya keep on talkin' like

that, we'll never get outta here." He stood with ignorance, arms crossed, head turned away; and she had also noticed the small,

bright cherry red handkerchief wrapped around his upper left arm. The first Demon Lord continued his speech, "As I was saying

before we were rudely interrupted-" Another Demon Lord spoke out, "Barbamon, lets just get this over and done with. I can't

stand long meetings." The Demon Lord Barbamon started to get annoyed. "I would if you would just let me finish! What matters

anyway, you've ruined my speech again," turning around to face their prisoner, he spoke loudly with annoyance,"'Welcome to

the fortress of the Seven Great Demon Lords.'" A Demon Lord at the end, who was cloaked in an unusual costume laughed and

added, "You are at our mercy now, little human girl!" Barbamon turned around, angered at the continuing ignorance of his

comrades. The girl looked behind her as the argument commenced, but only caught a glimpse of the door before one of the

guards raised his enormous claws to block her view. Why was she here? What did these monsters want with her? All these

questions danced around in her mind like a merry-go-round. "Beelzemon, at least you can stand straight" "And why should I do

somethin' like that?" "Because it is rude to look ignorant in an important meeting, even from a Demon Digimon like you." "Haw,

you make me laugh, Lilithmon. I'd rather stand like this." "Why are we even fighting over that? The human girl is still there."

"Shut up, Daemon" "What did you say?!" The one Demon Lord not fighting was getting annoyed with each passing comment, his

eyebrow twitching. "Be silent you fools!" he roared out, his command followed by a deathly silence in the room. He looked to see  
he had everyone's attention, "DarkTyrannomon, take her back to her quarters. We have no need for her here anymore." The two  
guards obeyed, forcing their prisoner to turn around and follow them towards the doors. "Have a nice nap, Megan!" called out

Daemon towards her with a tone of mock joy before returning to his raspy, dark voice on her name. She felt like a snake made

of ice had slithered down her back as she walked away. Soon after hearing the door slam heavily behind them, Megan knew she

was going to have anything but a good nap…

* * *

**The windows in her room were barely two feet wide, but tall enough to let light from the pale white moon travel inside. Megan**

stared up at the ceiling from the couch, her arms free from their bondage with her head resting on them. _It is so warm in here_,

she thought to herself, _almost like an oven. I need to take off something before I get cooked. _She slowly sat up and took off her  
shirt, revealing a much lighter, white-colored spaghetti strap shirt below. She stood up and stretched, stifling a yawn before

returning her gaze upon the room. A wooden table with a fine finish stood before the black leather couch, and at each of the four

corners of the room Megan saw Corinthian posts made of marble, matching the floor and walls. On the far right of the room stood  
what appeared to be the bathroom, with a small end table near the entrance with a large porcelain vase on it. Looking down on

the table, Megan saw the 'lucky bamboo' shoot standing in a clear glass vase. Its roots traveled around like rivers on the bottom,  
determined to snatch up anything needed for the plant to grow. _Seems like I'm going to need all the luck I can get_, Megan

thought as she reached down to examine one of its large leaves. Why those Demon Lords would want something like this in a

room she wouldn't understand. Then again, they were a strange-looking bunch either way. "Are you not tired?" a startling voice

sounded behind Megan, nearly scaring her to death. It was Lilithmon, who was standing by the entrance with her arms halfway

crossed, "I would have purposely left the door open, but seeing how poor Lucemon felt after that meeting made me drop the

idea." She did not blink as she spoke, but her expressions and tone of voice changed many times while she was talking. She

slowly walked in without warning. Megan backed away as she came closer. Looking at the couch then the vase, the female

Demon Lord looked out through the window. "You have the best view in the fortress, other than Lucemon and Barbamon. Those

two don't seem to notice me; rather, none of them do anymore…" Her voice trailed off in deep thought, and her attention turned

to the plant, "Lucky Bamboo is thought to bring good fortune to the household of those who keep it alive for a year. Do you

believe such a thing?" She looked at Megan, who almost froze with fear as she replied, "Well, It… depends on who is the one

planting it..." Lilithmon laughed under her breath, "How long do you think luck can last?" Megan was surprised at these

questions, "...Well, I heard it can last forever." "For you humans, it seems like that. In fact, luck," she lifted her right hand, which  
was fitted in a golden claw, and rested it upon the plant "is only an illusion of the mind used to create courage in the soul. It can

die away at any given time, almost like humans." The Bamboo shoot turned black, curling up before rotting away from the touch

of Lilithmon's right hand. She looked at Megan with a glare that could curdle milk, "Do not get me wrong, human. We Demon

Lords are never this generous to any human being. It would be best not to test our patience, as some of us won't think twice

about ending your life painfully." With that being said, she was out of the room the same way she entered. Megan was left to

stand there sweating with fear. She slowly sank down onto the couch, staring at the floor as the door slammed shut. Lying down,  
she looked at the glass vase, which contained water dirty with the remains of the once-lucky bamboo stem. Tonight was a long

night, and she feared what tomorrow would be like.

* * *

**A voice sounded far off as Megan slowly woke up. The room was still dark. The voice sounded again, this time much louder.**

"Wakey Wakey!" roared out a voice as she was picked up off the couch and released from the grip. Nearly falling down onto the

floor from the sudden action, Megan kept on her feet and looked up to see Beelzemon laughing at her, "Hahahahaha! All of ya'

humans look that bad after wakin' up? I was hopin' you'd fall or somethin' so I could have a good laugh! Hahaha… breakfast is

down the halls. I hope ya' know what a hall is, right?" She glared at the laughing Demon Lord as he left the room, his laughter

stopping farther down the hallway. _Today's going to be just dandy_, she thought sarcastically to herself as she pulled her shirt

over the spaghetti strap. Outside the safety of her room, Megan noticed it was dark like night in the hallway. Of course, what

Demon Lord wouldn't mind it being night in their fortress while it was day out? Megan walked in the direction that she believed

to be 'down', looking out the similar slit windows. The moon was still out, and it was much colder in the hallway than in her

room. Megan looked ahead, noticing a faint light from one of the rooms to the left. Looking in from the entrance Megan saw

tables filled with many different Digimon. Some ate on the floor because they were four-legged, and some ate on the ceiling

because they were small and could fly. 'Erhem, you must be Megan?" asked a deep voice. Looking down, Megan saw a Digimon

one third her size. His body was shaped like a moving gear, and his eyes were red with yellow pupils. His hands floated by his

sides as he waited for a response from the human. "Oh…yes, I am Megan" she said quietly. The Gear Digimon signaled for her to  
follow as soon as she finished her speech. The Digimon did not care to look as they ate and talked to eachother. A Digimon

swooped down stealing the food of another, but Megan turned her head away as not to be rude for staring. She was seated in a

small table for one, served her plate and drink and left to her own. Looking around the room she saw that all the Digimon were

mostly black. Virus Species? Megan was a fan of the Digimon video games, but she never knew they were real. In fact, she just

thought that It was all a game, to own a Digimon and fight other Digimon. She couldn't remember all the names of the Digimon in  
her game; there were so many of them. She could identify a BlackWereGarurumon fighting for some meat with another one, and

a DarkGrowlmon looking at the food of another Digimon. A DemiDevimon snuck in from behind a DarkTyrannomon and stole his

bread just as he reached for it. Fights, chats, the sound of utensils hitting the floor, and the effects of heavy hits from larger

Digimon kept life in the room itself. From every corner, there was a Viral Digimon doing something. Megan looked down on her

plate, her stomach feeling queasy. "Are ya gonna eat that?" said an Impmon as he snuck up to the table. Shaking her head with a  
smile, Megan pushed over the plate so the Digimon could take what he wanted. Watching the small Digimon run off with the

food, Megan sat back and looked over towards a fight scene. Two Digimon, one she identified as DarkGreymon, were head

butting eachother. Each traded heavy blows as one wanted the victory as much as the other, with use of biting, clawing, tripping

and slashing in efforts to defeat his opponent. The spectacle continued until a Digimon ordered the scene to stop. Megan looked

at the entrance, seeing what appeared to be Duskmon. He was standing there with his eyes fixed on the two fighters. "You

simple-minded buffoons, what do you think this is? A carnival?" He looked at the other side of the room, "Dinnertime is over,

back to work." And then he left, not noticing her, apparently. Megan did not know what to think of this place. It reminded her of a  
prison, dark, cold, filled with criminals. Criminals. Funny thing to think about when near Virus Digimon, not that they'd mind at all  
as long as you still fear them. She got up and left for the door, not looking around in case the Digimon were staring at her. __

Today's a long day, and it's going to get worse from there, thought Megan to herself as she got back into her room.

* * *

**Later that day, Megan was called down to Barbamon's dormitory. There she saw large shelves full of books, tables filled with**

maps and texts and scrolls. It was well lit and looked more like a library than a lair. In the clearing she saw two enormous

globes in the middle of the room, one that looked like Earth and the other most likely the Digital World. She walked up to the

clearing, looking at them. They were floating, and slowly rolled in midair. The moon of each planet floated and twirled around

like a halo. When she got closer she noticed there were extremely small dots on each continent, marking certain spots like a map  
would. "Pretty, isn't it?" Barbamon walked in, carrying a large staff in his right hand. At the end of his staff there was a Digimon

skull with an orb in its mouth. He examined his staff before looking at Megan, "What? It isn't going to bite you. My questions will,  
however." He walked closer and stopped five feet away. With a sigh in his voice, Barbamon asked his first question, "Let's make  
this fairly short and quick, shall we? It occurred to me you would not know of the Gate of Eternity, but just to make sure of this,

do you happen to know of it?" Megan scratched her head, "No… no, I don't. What is it?" "I do not expect you to be asking the

questions, young lady. It would be better you don't know. Now onto the next question, have you had any weird dreams lately?

Ones of an unusual place?" Again Megan answered with a no. Barbamon cocked his head to one side, "Now, I hope you aren't

lying to me. That would be very rude, and it would not go well for you either." Megan's hands were shaking, but she replied

coolly, "I'm sorry… I don't know anything…" Barbamon looked at the Earth's Globe silently, his hand on his chin as he was

thinking of something to ask next. Megan tried to stop the shaking. _Maybe it was because I didn't eat_, she thought during the

moment of silence. The questioning continued, "Now then, this will be the part where you will answer me with something more

than a yes or no… Where was it that you first lived?" Megan's mind flashed with a danger sign. How did he know that she moved  
when she was little? _He must be some sort of stalker_, she tried to come up the name of the place. He was silent as he awaited

her answer. Her mind raced as fast as her heart with the pictures until she remembered the name, London. "…?" He looked at

her as though he new she found her answer. "Well? What is your answer…?" "London…England." "How long ago was this?" She

thought again, choosing her answer wisely before responding,"…14 years ago…" A smile crept back onto his face as the Demon

Lord turned to the desk, shuffling through his collections. Noticing she was still there, he responded in annoyance, "Ah. Fine then,  
you may leave now. I have what I wanted." He gestured for her to leave immediately with the slow wave of his large hand.

Megan knew not to stay there any longer and left him to his work. The door slammed shut behind her. _This place is crazy. How_

do these people know that much about me?, she felt sick to the stomach at the idea of them somehow knowing more about her

than she knew herself. Then again, Megan did not eat earlier adding hunger to her shakiness and nausea. She slowly traveled

down the halls towards the room, feeling sick and scared and in need of its security. She was at their mercy, and as soon as they  
have what they want, they'll dispose of her. It happens every time, even in movies. As soon as she walked into the room, Megan

closed the door behind her and looked around to make sure no one was in the room. Falling back onto the couch, Megan fell

asleep without having taken her shirt off. She felt cold from the events that had occurred in two days she was here, and even if

she faced oblivion Megan knew she would never see her world again.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness

**Pandemonium Story: A Digimon Fan Fic.**

**Chapter Two: Darkness**

* * *

**Had he known that Sora would have thrown something as hard as a canister he would have dodged it. But there was Davis,**

sitting there, rubbing his sore nose from the impact. He was lucky there was a guy like Joey around to give him a Tylenol for the

headache and some tissues for the nosebleed. Mimi was starting the fire, Matt was making the tea, Izzy was on his computer,

and the others stood there watching the scene, "Why'd you do that, anyway?! I was only asking for some help with my date!"

Sora sat on the opposite end of him, her arms crossed and her voice angry, "Oh? You actually have a date??" Davis glared at

her, and the two kept at their argument as Tai and Kari came back with food, Agumon and Gatomon beside them. Earlier, the

Digidestined had received an important message from the Four Sovereign Digimon, and were told to wait at the cliff dividing the

Digital World with the Dark Area. So far, they had waited seven hours. Mimi looked up after starting a small flame, "Oh! You

guys are so quick! I had just finished making the fire…" She looked over to Davis and Sora, who were exchanging rude

comments towards eachother. Veemon and Biyomon rooted for their partners as Agumon spoke to his partner, "Hey, Tai, I think

you should go break them up before something starts up." Agumon looked up at Tai as he gave his load of food over to Kari, who

spilt some of it as it was dumped into her arms. He walked over between the two, "Hey now, we're supposed to wait. Can you

guys save that for another time?" Cody walked up to them, "But Tai, we've been waiting here for seven hours. Don't you think

they should be here by now?" "They'll be here in another hour," responded Izzy from behind his computer, "I just got their email

a few minutes ago." Joey looked at Davis, "That should be enough time for your nose to get better. Stop yelling at Sora and it

will heal faster." Sora smiled at Davis and went off to help Mimi and Matt prepare the food. Davis stuck out his tongue behind her

back while still rubbing his nose. Far from the group, Gabumon was whispering words of wisdom to himself as he sat on the

ledge of the cliff, looking out upon the lands far below. Kari dropped the food off near the campfire and walked over to sit down

beside Gabumon. He jumped, but saw it was only her, "Ah, Kari, you scared me. I didn't think you'd be over here…" Gatomon sat

down on his other side, "Aw c'mon Gabumon, we're your friends. There'd be no good reason to leave you out of the fun!" She

smiled as Gabumon turned his attention to the land. It was a place that divided the worlds of good and evil, keeping the bad

Digimon from harming others by throwing them into a dark place and hiding it away from others. _Is that what it would be like to lose matt_?, he wondered to himself. Kari noticed his troubled look, "Gabumon, don't worry about a thing. As long as we are all

together, nothing bad will happen!" Gabumon wanted to believe this, but he knew things never lasted, and spoke to himself,

"Things are meant to come to an end so other things could start…what a big thing…" Kari looked at the Rookie Digimon, realizing

it would be best to leave him to his thoughts. She and Gatomon left to help the others with preparations. Gabumon looked behind

him, noting how everyone was so busy, "What would it be like to live in a place with no light, no hope… What sort of life would

one live without dreams and inspirations…" The things he was saying to himself scared Gabumon. _What am I becoming, a philosopher? _,

he got up and joined the camp, helping with the preparations.

* * *

**It was exactly an hour later when the Four Sovereigns had appeared at the camp. Ebonwumon slowly trudged along until he was **close enough to the camp, but far away from the fire. Zhuquaiomon and Azulongmon came down until they were four feet off the

ground. Baihumon stood three feet to Ebonwumon's side. "I still don't see why I have to come here. You know I hate being near

Humans." Zhuquaiomon grumbled as he looked down on the Digidestined with distrust. Ebonwumon looked up, "Come now,

Zhuquaiomon, they are the Digidestined. We were the ones who called them here so we could explain the situation to them."

Baihumon laughed as he looked at the Digidestined, "It's no use explaining that to him. Zhuquaiomon will keep his resentment

towards humanity for all eternity. But Ebonwumon is right; at least he should show some feelings towards you guys."

Zhuquaiomon glared at the Beast Digimon while Azulongmon spoke, "Fellow Digidestined, we have called you here in need of

your strengths. There have been serious movement beyond the gate of the Dark Area, and we fear the Seven Great Demon Lords

are at work." He looked over to Zhuquaiomon, who mumbled something under his breath before carrying on, "It seems that a

human girl was kidnapped by Barbamon, but we lost track of him and fear they may know something about the Gate of

Eternity…" The explanation was passed on to Ebonwumon, whose two heads both looked at the group, "We also know that the

Royal Knights have heard of this and are currently on the move to stop the Demon Lords and learn of the gate itself." Baihumon

laughed again, explaining the last part of the situation, "We cannot fight the Demon Lords ourselves, nor can we deal with the

Royal Knights. That's why we called on you, Digidestined. We need you to fix the problem and make sure the Gate is not opened

for anyone." The group looked at eachother, and then Davis looked up, "Yeah. We'll clean up the mess, don't you worry!"

Zhuquaiomon responded with a rude comment, "That's what I was afraid of…" Baihumon laughed and returned to Zhuquaiomon a

comment of his own, "I would be afraid if it was I going through all the trouble of defeating the Demon Lords and Royal Knights

by myself. Imagine how far you'd get!" The Bird Digimon opened his mouth either to argue or throw an attack, but Ebonwumon

suggested to all three that they be off before anything more happens. Once they had left, the Digidestined put out the fire and

went to sleep before beginning their mission.

* * *

**The Digidestined began their walk down the cliff towards the ground. Along the way, Cody commented on the events that had **

occurred yesterday. "It seems like even the Four Sovereigns fight like you, Davis." Davis looked back, beginning to say

something before tripping over a rock. Yoelei looked down on him, "Hahaha! Luckily they don't walk like you!" The Digidestined

all laughed as they continued down the path passing by Davis. He got up as Veemon jumped on his head, "Piggy Backs! Yaay!"

Davis walked behind the others, trying to get Veemon off his head. Armadillomon looked out towards the sky, suddenly stopping.

Joey noticed this "What is it, Armadillomon?" The Digimon turned to the group, "There's someone out there, I can feel it…"

Suddenly, an arrow hit the side of the cliff, breaking off large chunks of the path way. Out of the forest jumped three Digimon,

who were none other than three of the Royal Knights; Ten feet away from the group stood Sleipmon, Craniumon, and Duftmon,

ready for battle with their weapons drawn. The Digidestined had nowhere to run, since both sides of their path were gone. Ken

looked at the three Digimon, "Why are you doing this?! We aren't getting in your way at all!!" Duftmon looked at all of them, "I

wouldn't lie, Digidestined; you all agreed with the Four Sovereigns that you would 'clean up the mess' am I right, Davis?" Davis

still had Veemon on his head, but his timing was perfect when he Digivolved his partner, "Veemon! Go!!" The Rookie Digimon

shone into a ball of light and grew as he called out his saying, "Veemon digivolves into…ImperialDramon!!" His voice changed as

he called out his new name, and there stood ImperialDramon, who was also ready for the fight. Davis called out to the others to

climb down. "What about you, Davis?" "I'll be down once I beat them!" Yoelei looked worried as she talked, "Just be careful,

okay?" She and the others started to climb down as the battle started "Plastron Cannon!" a beam from ImperialDramon's fists

shot out, being easily dodged by the three Royal Knights. Craniumon appeared behind Davis' partner and swung out, but his

attack was dodged and he was body checked into the cliff side. Davis saw Duftmon come towards them and called out,

"ImperialDramon, behind you!" ImperialDramon turned around and fired his attack at the enemy point blank. Duftmon was

forcefully thrown back into the forest by the powerful hit. Sleipmon suddenly appeared and in a flash shot and arrow that had

missed ImperialDramon's head by a meter. Davis dodged the missed arrow as it shot by him but he was suddenly thrown back

as Craniumon jumped out of the cliff throwing his weapon like a boomerang. ImperialDramon dodged it but was hit as it came

back to Craniumon. The other Digidestined got down onto the ground and began to watch the spectacle from below.

ImperialDramon held his hand over his wound as he dodged three more arrows shot by Sleipmon. "Plastron Cannon" He ordered

as he aimed and fired from his single fist at both Sleipmon and Craniumon. Sleipmon dodged the attack easily, but Craniumon

was too slow. "Gaaah!!" he cried out as the attack hit him dead on. Huge rock chunks fell down near the Digidestined, and

Craniumon slowly got up from the rubble. "Wormmon digivolves into…Snipemon!!" and Snipemon flew over to the wounded

Royal Knight, ready to use an attack on the Royal knights' weak spot. Craniumon held out a hand in defeat, "…We will submit…

for now… Duftmon, Sleipmon… time to return to base…" He disappeared in a flash, followed by a badly injured Duftmon and an

unhappy Sleipmon. ImperialDramon carried Davis down by one hand, returning back into Veemon as they got to the ground.

Snipemon flew back to the group and returned back into Wormmon. T.K. looked at Davis, "Well, you kept your word…you came

after you beat them." Davis laughed as he remembered what he said, "See? I told 'ya I would, I told 'ya!" He danced around

with Veemon not far behind. Now the Digidestined had to face the Dark Area, before more unwanted visitors appeared.

* * *

**The Dark Area loomed over them as the Digidestined got closer. Gatomon had her ears flat against her head, "I know we're **

supposed to go in there…But I just don't feel right…" Kari looked down at her partner, "None of us want to go in there…" Davis

looked around at the faces of his comrades, he held up his fists as he roared out, "Yeah, well, I bet that girl who was kidnapped

would rather be out here as well, but she didn't have a choice when she was taken there, did she?" Ken's eyes lit up as he added

to the air, "No one should have to be kidnapped and forced to stay in a Demon Lords lair. That just isn't right!" The Digimon all

agreed in loud cheers as they continued. Hawkmon suddenly flew out in front of the gang, "Hold on, everyone." Everyone

stopped suddenly, confused. Mimi looked at Hawkmon, "What's going on? Why did you stop us?" Hawkmon held up his index

finger and spoke in his matter-of-fact voice, "If we go in there without food in our bellies and rest on our mind, it will be hard to

get to where we want to go. While in the Dark Area, when do you suppose we'd have time for a break? It is best we stay out

here and replenish our strength to its fullest before facing the Demon Lords on their own ground." Everyone agreed, and they

made camp in a small clearing by the path. Ken and Davis, along with their Digimon partners, went to get food, while Mimi and

Matt once again set up the fire and cooking utensils. Tai started up a game to keep everyone else occupied as Kari and Joey

made the beds. Everyone had something to do, even those who were playing a game. As everyone ate, Davis kept an air of

Courage about him, telling everyone that the Demon Lords would be a piece of cake. Though everyone knew that was false, they

still used it as an inspiration while they ate. During the process, Veemon snuck one of Davis' pieces of bread, whom noticed long

after it had been eaten by his partner. Later that night, Izzy had turned off his computer. He had a thought that kept surfacing

every time he thought of the mission. "Izzy? Are you alright? Please tell me you're alright…" cried Tentomon, who was flying

above his head. Izzy looked up, finally able to pour his thoughts into words, "Ah, Tentomon… Could you get the others to come

over here? I have something I want to say…" The Insect Digimon flew off, doing the favor his partner had asked of him. Izzy

was amazed at this. He had not been to the Digital World for two years and being so old, he felt sorry for his partner Digimon;

for all the previous Digidestined partners who had to leave their Digimon to live the life in the real world. He was glad Tentomon

didn't take it personally. As soon as everyone had gathered, Izzy explained his problem, "You know how that girl was kidnapped

by the Demon Lord Barbamon?" Everyone nodded, and Izzy continued, "Well, I have the thought racing through my head. At the

same time she was kidnapped, the Sovereign Digimon had explained to us their fear of the Gate of Eternity opening up. And with

the Royal Knights getting involved, well that doesn't happen unless it is a very important objective." Matt straightened, his eyes

widened, "So you're saying that the girl is somehow related to the Gate of Eternity?" "Yeah, and I had an email from

Azulongmon explaining to me they have hidden the gate, and that we must find it before anyone else does." Tai looked annoyed

as he spoke, "If we're here and the gate is hidden somewhere, then why are we here?!" Izzy held up his hands in defeat, "I

think Azulongmon wants us to deal with the Demon Lords before they go find it, then he wants us to find it and keep it safe."

Everyone looked around before Joey spoke out, "Guys, I think he means we should start by getting some rest, beating up the

Demon Lords, and then keeping the gate hidden." Everyone understood and stretched then started off towards their bed to sleep,

leaving Joey standing there by Izzy. Izzy looked towards Joey, "Hey, thanks for the short explanation. Made things easier…"

"Yeah, sorry about that… I just wanted everyone to get what it is we're supposed to do right now." Izzy smiled to himself and

went off to bed. Joey turned to look at the Dark Area, "Cursed places, Evil Demon Lords; why is it that we always have to fight

the things that creep out of the darkness…?"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Loss

**Pandemonium Story: A Digimon Fan Fic.**

**Chapter Three: Loss**

* * *

**Megan woke up, noticing she had a better nap than the night before, and the creep from yesterday wasn't there to wake her up.**

She slowly sat up on the couch, rubbing her eyes from the sleep, when out of the blue came a powerful shove in the back.

"BOO!" Megan hit her shoulder on the table as she fell onto the floor. She looked up to see Beelzemon again, this time laughing

his head off, "Hahahahahaha! Ya' fell so perfectly, it made my day! Hahaha! Ya' gotta be more careful next time if ya' expect to

survive in this place, ya' dope! Hahaha!" He left the room, leaving Megan to get up slowly while rubbing her sore shoulder. Different method same creep, she thought to herself as she stretched. Looking around before going to the bathroom, she

washed her hands after her business and started slowly towards the door. Megan walked by the table and noticed the water in

the vase had turned black now, but she didn't do anything. It seemed to add more to the room, being dark and all. Walking out of

her room, she was startled by Beelzemon again. It took only a split second for Megan to react by sucker punching Beelzemon in

the face. She did it so fast and punched so hard he fell down onto the floor with his nose badly damaged. Megan gasped at this,

not knowing what she had done just a few seconds ago. "Mehahahaha!" a voice had laughed from down the hall, revealing

Daemon entering the scene. Beelzemon jumped up, ready to strike at Megan, "Why ya' little- I outta kill ya' for that!!" His arm

was grabbed and held by Daemon, who looked at them both, "Heheheh, Beelzemon… You are a fool. We need this human for the

gate, remember?" The Demon Lord looked away, and snorted before responding, "Hmph! Daemon, why don't ya' go talk to

Barbamon since ya' both talk so smart. I don't care about that gate right now, I want to kill her!" Megan backed away as

Daemon continued, "Heh! Tell that to Lucemon. He is the one to have scheduled a meeting with the currently active Demon

Lords. Your fortunate the human punched you hard enough to keep you awake!" with that Daemon dragged the Demon Lord

down the hallway. As they disappeared, Megan saw the murderous look from Beelzemon's eyes. _Why is he so mad_, she thought_,  
__  
my punches shouldn't have hurt at all… _Megan slowly made her way down the hall, careful not to run into any more danger

along the way, especially another Demon Lord.

* * *

**She entered the dining lobby where the greetings were the usual; Digimon going for food, fighting for reasons of their own, and**

the dropping of spoons and forks. Megan received her food and drink, eating all but what she believed to be the Impmon's

favorite. He came by and she handed the food over to him, almost without need for words. Running off, Megan turned her sights

to the room. All the Digimon were looking at her. _I knew it, I shouldn't have saved that last piece of bread_, Megan looked

around. She then looked over to see Duskmon in the entrance again. His voice was as cold as ice when he spoke, "Well now, if it

wasn't the one who punched Lord Beelzemon…" All the Digimon kept silent as he continued, "I am not one for conversations, but

I must warn you… punching Beelzemon would be the last thing you'd want to do, even if it were accidental… Be careful on your

return trip…Beelzemon would likely try to kill you in your sleep…" Turning around, the Viral added, "…Nice Punch…" and left the

Digimon to their own free time. A DemiDevimon swooped down amongst the continued chaos, admitting to Megan that Duskmon

never gave out advice of any kind. She looked around once again as the small Rookie Digimon flew off. These Digimon had no

choice on how to live their lives… almost like her with her divorced parents… Megan shook her head. This was not going to

interfere. She was now in a different life, unable to return knowing of her fate as some key to a puzzle… involving a gate…

Megan slowly dosed of… waking up two minutes later. _What happened_, Megan looked around, remembering she was still in the

room with the other Digimon, _I thought I had enough sleep… _Getting up, Megan started off slowly towards the door. As she had

begun to leave for her room, Megan froze as a dark voice came from behind her.

* * *

**Megan whirled around to see a Devimon. It had appeared out of the shadows and stared at her for a minute before speaking,**

"Lord Lucemon would like to have a word with you. Follow me." He led her down the hallway, so fast in the darkness that she

had to jog to keep up with him. A few minutes passed until she saw the faint lights from behind a large door, realizing it was the

same place she came to on the first meeting. The Devimon stopped, pointing a large hand towards the light, "I gather you know

where to go from here." She slowly passed the Digimon and walked into the opening doors. When she had gotten inside, Megan

had to shield her eyes until they adjusted to the bright surroundings. "Bright, isn't it?" Megan looked ahead, noticing the Demon

Lord Digimon that had stopped the fight in the first meeting. "I am Lucemon, leader of the Seven Great Demon Lords. It appears

you are the one who punched Beelzemon?" Megan looked down, "I-It was an accident…" "Accident or not…" The Demon Lord

suddenly began to laugh, "It was funny." Megan looked up with a mixture of shock, disbelief, and confusion. This amused

Lucemon, who was the leader of the Demon Lords and yet he laughed at them. "Your face; such a human expression amuses me,

along with the fact that you could so easily catch a Demon Lord off guard! But I warn you… even though he may have deserved it

Beelzemon has his resolves to kill those who damage his pride, and you are no exception." She did know that; in fact, Megan

was warned twice, a third by Beelzemon himself… Lucemon sensed this somehow and replied, "However, we need you in one

piece for an up-coming mission. If he were to get a hold of you now, we wouldn't be able to do that mission… You will stay in

your room for the next week. Food and Drinks will be provided periodically, and you will keep silent as this happens,

understand?" Megan bowed, as she thought most others would to a more powerful being, "Y-Yes sire." "No need to be too

formal. Leave now." Megan turned around without any hesitation and left the room. The doors slammed behind her as she

walked on, not caring to see if the Devimon was still there. Her; forced into living in a small room for a week?! _What is that Demon Lord Thinking?!_, Megan was

so angry, and yet she knew she deserved it because of the fact that she had punched Beelzemon. 'It was simply an accident' wouldn't

cut it. He looked like he would have killed her on the spot. Megan walked slower

and slower as she got closer to her room. That Lucemon Demon Lord was right, he did deserve it, and his resolve to kill her now

was at an all-time high. She started walking quickly again, and entered her room.

* * *

**Going through the doorway, Megan saw Beelzemon on her couch. His glare was the same murderous one she was given earlier.**

He sat with his legs crossed and his arms behind his head, almost as though he was waiting for her to come in any se any

second. Megan was frozen to the spot where she stood. _What! When? How?!_, she was in trouble, knowing this as soon as he got

up. "Didn't think I'd let ya' slip, did ya'?" He got off the couch and walked over until he was in arms length. Megan gasped, just

as he grabbed hr throat and lifted her off the ground, "Now I'll make sure ya' rest 'n pieces this time!" His grip tightened on her

throat, forcing her to use her hands against his arm. He lifted a fist, but as he did Megan shifted. She used all of her strength to

kick him hard in the chest. Her throat was released, allowing her time to have a gasp of breath before running out of the room

and into the hallway. Megan did not care to look back, no matter how much cursing she heard. A shot was fired near her foot. _He_ has a gun?!, Megan ran faster, feeling her sides cramp up to feel like paper that could tear at any given moment. A shot fired to

the wall near her forced Megan to run up a flight of stairs. It spiraled upwards within a tunnel, and after more than fifty steps,

Megan found herself in the garden. She did not stop to look as she ran behind a large statue. She heard Beelzemon grumble as he

got out of the stairway, "Ya' can't hide forever, Megan. I know this place like the back of my hand!" _I hope he's lying…, _Megan

stood stiff, not to draw attention to her hiding spot as he searched the maze. She saw the doorway, but waited a few minutes. He

must be playing games with her, knowing she'd run for the first sign of safety. Stupid suggestions, they made her feel hopeless

in this situation. _If I run, I get shot, If I get shot I die, If I die…_ She looked down, returning to her stance as soon as she

remembered the situation. _Darn it… might as well try… _Megan sprinted for the doorway, missing shots meant to be fired at her

legs. Suddenly, Megan tripped over Beelzemon's tail as it grabbed her ankle. "Heheheh… Ya' should've been more careful."

Pointing his gun at Megan, he did not see her foot until it slammed down onto his tail. "Gaaah!" He yelped in pain as he shot five

bullets. Megan was down the stairs, making her was to the room, her safety, her life-saver. She nearly past it, running to get

inside before slamming the door shut and locking it. She did not notice the lock there before, though. "Damn ya', Megan. Once

ya' get outta there, I'll make ya' feel pain!!" Megan sat down behind the door. _I made it, I'm alive!_ Her mind rejoiced until her

body sent sharp pain signals from her arm. Megan put a hand over the area, making it sting. Looking over at it, she saw the

bullet hole deep within her lower arm near the wrist. It was bleeding to fast for her to stop it. Megan slowly felt weak, blacking

out from loss of blood.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Reasoning

**Pandemonium Story: A Digimon Fan Fic.**

**Chapter Four: Reasoning**

* * *

**The Digidestined had slept, waking up with a lot more energy as they continued towards the Dark Area. The trees and shrubs**

started to lessen as the group got closer, the grass going away into ground and more rocks appearing. They made their way to

the gate, on the path where the Four Sovereigns had said for them to go. The gate was made of boulders, with vines of darkness

that crept around it so well disguised someone would have thought they were the real thing. The middle of the gate opened up to

greet the visitors with a black realm inside. Kari grabbed onto T.K.'s arm, making him blush and her Digimon laugh. Davis glared

at T.K, who looked away towards Izzy. Izzy looked at his computer screen before he spoke, "We had five hours in there, but it is

the closest to the fortress, so this should be enough time to get there in under an hour. However, our battle with the Demon

Lords may be a different story; they won't want to give up the girl." Everyone looked at the gate, and Davis sneaked around T.K.

poking him hard in the head before continuing, "We'll just beat 'em up then, won't we guys!" Everyone nodded and looked over

as Matt started off towards the door. Gabumon ran up to him as they walked into the gate. A sharp pain like knives drove

through them until they reached the other side, then the pain disappeared after a minute. Matt rubbed his head, looking over to

see the same feeling from his fellow Digidestined. They Digimon partners had felt a burning sensation in their minds as they got

through, but it was not as painful as their human partners' entry, possibly because this was made for evil Digimon and no

humans could enter so easily. The surroundings were similar to that of a horror story; rocks floated off the ground slowly as

there were only huge masses of earth in the sky, and red lightning touched down at random. Floating platforms filled the sky,

with many Digimon jumping across from time to time. What was below the floating earth and platforms was a dark nothingness,

deep enough that anyone who fell in wouldn't hit the ground in their lifetime. Izzy told the group that the fortress was only yards

away, suggesting the possibility of getting there faster through flight. Five Digimon were digivolved so that Nefertimon,

MegaKabuterimon, Birdramon, Pegasusmon and SaberDramon where formed to transport the entire party to the Fortress. Davis

argued when sent on MegaKabuterimon with T.K, Tai, Ken and Izzy. He watched as the girls took off with Nefertimon and

Pegasusmon. While in the air it was hard to communicate because of the thunder; Cody was on SaberDramon with Joey and the

other Digimon and sent email messages to Izzy though there were thunder storms. Tai waved to Sora, who was riding on

Birdramon. She and Matt waved back and pointed towards the nearing fortress. Looking down, T.K. saw a herd of Gulfmon; they

did not seem to notice the airborne intruders as they slept. The Demon Lord fortress was ahead of them, but Cody emailed to

Izzy that he had heard something like a shot. As they closed in, four much louder shots sounded, startling everyone. Nefertimon

sent out an attack at the garden, seemingly knowing where the noise had come from. Shots flew out, and the Digimon dodged

them. Beelzemon appeared and fired shots that became harder to dodge, and MegaKabuterimon returned his own attacks. Just

as Beelzemon was going to fire, a large blast hit between the fight, and the startled battlers looked far to the right to see all the

Royal Knights.

* * *

**Omnimon had fired the shot, and the others around him followed by joining their attacks and hitting the fortress dead on. A large**

explosion sounded as the top three floors collapsed. The explosion excavated many of the Viral Digimon, followed by five angry

Demon Lords. Lucemon looked around at the intruders, fixing his glare on Omnimon, "Why do you intrude on our land after

sending us here, Omnimon?" The Royal Knight pointed his sword at the Demon Lord, "We want the girl, Lucemon. She is the

key." Lucemon smiled, "And what makes you think we'd give something so important to you without a fight?" Omnimon signaled

for the battle to begin. The Digidestined were caught up in a flurry of attacks from both sides. "Tai!" Kari ran over to her brother,

who shielded himself as rock bits flew. He looked over as everyone else joined in. "These guys want the same thing as us. It's

time to fight fire with fire!" After digivolution, ImperialDramon, HerculesKabuterimon, VictoryGreymon, Gryphonmon, and

GrandisKuwagamon joined the brawl. Matt called over to T.K. and the two rushed off to find the girl in the rubble. Lightning

strikes and swords collided as all three sides fought on. VictoryGreymon held off Duftmon and Crusadermon. GrandisKuwagamon

and HerculesKabuterimon both joined their attacks together, hitting whatever was in the sky. Over the scene Gryphonmon dive-

bombed Craniumon, who was going to attack ImperialDramon as he fought Alphamon. Lilithmon saw Sleipmon shoot ten arrows

towards her as Barbamon dodged MegaDramon's missiles. Daemon looked around, noticing how no one was fighting him. "Hey! I

didn't become a Demon Lord to be ignored, you know!" He threw fire upon the entire scene. Lilithmon was burned, and turned

around to yell at the Demon Lord, "You arrogant fool! I was here!" Daemon merely laughed and continued throwing flame from

his hands. Barbamon used his spells to throw MegaDramon into the fire, moving out of the way of Sleipmon's arrows. Matt and

T.K. dug through the rubble, running over to the next spot as they searched. Alphamon dodged ImperialDramon's attacks,

watching as his opponent was hit by the flames. Looking down, Alphamon saw the two Digidestined digging out the girl. Matt

looked up, digivolving Gabumon into MetalGarurumon as Alphamon and Duftmon closed in. VictoryGreymon looked over to see

what was happening, but Crusadermon kicked him in the stomach, throwing him down into the rubble. Lucemon threw his

attacks on Omnimon, looking down to see Alphamon and Duftmon fighting MetalGarurumon. He threw his more powerful attacks

at Omnimon, stunning him as Daemon's flames caught hold of the Royal Knight. MetalGarurumon was getting beaten up by two

Royal Knights as he fended them off. A pink beam was fired and blew the two away as Magnadramon appeared. Matt looked over

had her first!" He fired attacks around the scene, creating an obscuring dust cloud. VictoryGreymon was thrown back, and

HerculesKabuterimon and GrandisKuwagamon were beaten by the flames. Daemon continued his fire until he saw Omnimon

traveling through it towards him, "What?!" Omnimon appeared before him as he stopped the fire, slashing him sideways from

the neck to the stomach, blasting him down into the castle with his cannon. Beelzemon fired shots at Omnimon, who blasted at

the Demon Lord but missed. Lilithmon was free of the Demon Lords' fire, and dodged more of Sleipmon's arrows as they came at

her. Looking up, she saw Craniumon's sword come down; it got her arm, creating a gash down it, and Sleipmon finished the job

by firing arrows of ice. Lilithmon's lower body froze, and she fell helplessly to the ground. Beelzemon fired his rounds at

Sleipmon, occupying his attention when Barbamon appeared behind the Royal Knight and froze Sleipmon solid. Craniumon swung

his sword at Beelzemon, who dodged but was not prepared for Crusadermon's attack. Thrown into the ground, Beelzemon was

unconscious from the heavy hits. Barbamon looked around, noticing he and Lucemon were the only Demon Lords left fighting. He

was surrounded by Craniumon, Crusadermon, and Omnimon; knowing the Demon Lords lost this fight, he disappeared using his

magic. Lucemon continued to fight the Digimon and the Royal Knights, his attacks throwing all but Duftmon off their feet. T.K.

looked down at the girl, suddenly noticing her wound hear the wrist of her right arm. "Matt! Look.." Matt looked to where T.K.

pointed. He gasped at her loss of blood from the wound; it was still coming out. MetalGarurumon fired ice missiles at Lucemon,

missing him easily. Lucemon turned to the Digimon. Suddenly from behind him, Lucemon was slashed up his back by Alphamon's

sword. Gasping at the pain, Lucemon was thrown into the fortresses rubble among the other Demon Lords. The battle had ended.

Crusadermon had finished defrosting Sleipmon, and Craniumon joined the other Knights. Matt and T.K. looked up to see the Royal

Knights close in; every one of them looked down on the humans. Matt tensed, ready to call on MetalGarurumon to fight the Royal

Knights. Crusadermon saw this; Alphamon held his sheathed sword threateningly, "Move aside, humans. We'll be taking the girl

now." Matt opened his mouth to argue, but T.K. looked at Matt, "No, Matt…For the sake of the others…let's do as he says…" The

Digimon came in to stop, but Matt signaled to them not to. Moving out of the way, they watched as Duftmon picked the girl up.

Omnimon looked at all the Digidestined, "It was a smart choice on your behalf…to bring a friend who does the correct thing

when he knows you have lost either way." With that they disappeared in a flash, leaving the Digimon to return to their forms.

Matt looked at T.K., who apologized slowly. The others joined the two, but noticing T.K. they all stopped smiling. Kari walked

over to him, much to the annoyance of Davis, "T.K., it wasn't your fault… You did the right thing." Davis added on, "Yeah! You

know, they can take her, but they won't keep her!!" Everyone looked at him confused, but Tai agreed, "We'll go take her back. If

we have too, we'll use full force if we have to!" Yoelei looked at Izzy, who was reading his computer screen, "I sent a message

to Azulongmon, and he has given me the coordinates to the Royal Knights' castle. But first, we need to get out of here and have

some rest." Everyone agreed with that and they came out the same way they entered. The gate had an hour left before closing

its doors to the digital world. So far, none of the Digimon in the Dark Area had noticed it ever been opened; this relieved the

Digidestined and as soon as they got onto the other side they closed it. Leaving the gate behind, Veemon started to sing a tune

that the group could walk to. Traveling by foot through the forest, they decided to stop near a fresh-water stream. Gomamon

remembered the fight scene and retold it to his fellow Digimon as the camp was set up once again.

* * *

**It was later in the night that Matt woke up. Looking over to where T.K.'s bed, he saw it was empty. Sitting up, Matt tried to look**

around. The fire was out and it was dark, so he decided to get up and look for himself. Walking up to the stream, Matt saw T.K.

sitting on a rock on the other side. He was looking the other way ant rubbing his head. "T.K.?" T.K. jumped and whirled around,

surprised at the sudden entry, "Wha-Oh, I... I couldn't get any sleep…" He looked down, "My… head, it's hurting pretty bad… and

I couldn't close my eyes…" Matt stared at his brother in worry, "Are you sure it's nothing? It could be a fever… or a migraine…"

T.K. shook his head. Slowly, he got off the rock, holding his head. Walking over rocks in the stream, he passed by Matt, going off

to bed but not sleeping. Matt stood there, still looking ahead. _Why is T.K. acting so strangely…?_ Matt turned his gaze and looked

in the stream. It glowed with the silver of the moon, and small fish swam here and there, often zigzagging through the water. He

slowly turned around, not daring to think of the problem any longer.

Was it something he saw in that girl…?

* * *

**Walking into camp Matt noticed the beds made of leaves looked more like flattened bushes as everyone slept on them. Going to**

his bed, Matt saw T.K., who was on his side, at least trying to sleep. A few minutes after trying to forget the event

that happened only a few minutes ago Matt dozed off and fell asleep.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Pain

**Pandemonium Story: A Digimon Fan Fic.**

**Chapter Five: Pain**

* * *

**Megan felt no pain from her arm, and heard a voice speak to her, "You are Megan…am I correct?" It sounded far off, almost like**

in a dream, but Megan replied with a weak nod. The voice continued, "You are in a much better place, Megan… This is the castle of the

Royal Knights…" Megan began to wonder if this was heaven or not. It was much too bright to be another castle, especially the Demon

Lord fortress. Slowly, she shielded her eyes with her good arm, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Waking up Megan noticed she was on a bed. It was comfortable, and the sheets were so clean and soft, but she didn't need to **

pinch herself when she moved her arms. The pain shot woke her up, and she grasped her arm. _So much for heaven… _She looked

around. This room was much brighter, and larger. The floors were a pretty marble, the walls were white, and there were no tables

with vases on them; that much made Megan feel better as she got up. She suddenly looked down to see she was dressed in a white

robe. _Whaaaaat?! _"You are up I see." Turning around, she saw Omnimon. He was a tall figure, with hands in the forms of two different

Digimon heads and a cape that was red on the inside. His large, blue eyes were fixed on her and he did not blink them at all as he

spoke, "It seems you have had your rest. Down the right hall and to the left; we will be waiting." Leaving the room as swiftly as he

came, Megan sat there on the bed staring. _What an invitation… _She got out of bed, turning around to fix the sheets, but remembering

her damaged arm. Megan walked out of the room and looked down the hall. It was so huge, and so long she thought she would get

lost in it. Megan started walking in the hall to her right, making her way slowly to the door on the left. _This must be it…_ Megan walked

out of the door, only to find herself in a garden. Roses grew every where, and some rose bushes were formed into shapes of different  
Digimon. Megan saw Crusadermon amongst the roses, picking some and checking others. The female Royal Knight looked so pretty

amongst them, but a tap on the shoulder made Megan jump and twirl around to see MegaDramon. He noticed she wasn't expecting

him, "Well now, at least you aren't angry at me for doing that." Megan was confused at this, and turned around to see Crusadermon

walking over. She stopped and with a tone of sympathy explained to Megan, "You were cruelly treated, and your wound I cannot heal.  
However, your will to live has saved your life…" "W-Well…" Megan looked over to see the other Royal Knights join the group. Omnimon  
wasted no time in the interrogation, "We need to know everything about the Gate of Eternity." Megan was shocked, "I don't know

anything..." Alphamon glared at her, "Are you sure she's the key, Duftmon..?" Duftmon nodded, "Of course. I have seen no other

human with that aura. It may be a memory jolt." "I don't think so." drawing his sword, Alphamon pointed it at Megan, who held her

hands out in front of her. He commanded to her, "You better not be lying. We know it is you who is the key to the gate and the link to

the Digimon named 'Chrome'" Megan did not understand, especially when Alphamon added the link to 'Chrome" part. "I- I don't

understand-" "You do! You know everything, yet you want no one to open that gate. We were being kind so far, but if you don't tell

us soon-" Suddenly, a large beam hit the ground between the Royal Knights and Megan. There, the Digidestined had flown in on the

castle, all their Digimon ready for another battle.

* * *

**"Don't you humans ever listen?!" Craniumon launched an attack, but was thrown back as Vikemon swung his weapon to the**

ground. Gryphonmon and ImperialDramon flew in to get Megan, but Omnimon unleashed his cannon upon the two and left them

unconscious on the ground as Rookies. Megan had ran around the Bushes, getting as far away from the fight as possible. Is

everything in this world crazy?! She had reached the end of the garden, turning around to face Crusadermon, "Why are you running?"  
"This place is crazy, you all are crazy!" The Royal Knight was suddenly frozen by Vikemon's ice blast. Megan was cornered from all

sides, at an exception of what being a cliff behind her. She had no options left for her, and yet she needed to do something to get out  
of there. Omnimon and Alphamon were fighting off more attacks as the Digidestined Digimon battled for the key. _Why am I always in  
__  
this sort of trouble…_ Megan thought in a panic as she decided to run through the fight. The events that happened next were chaotic

ones. Craniumon was throwing his attacks at HerculesKabuterimon while GrandisKuwagamon was striking at Duftmon, who was trying  
to get to the frozen Crusadermon; Alphamon was fighting against VictoryGreymon as MetalGarurumon was firing missiles at Omnimon

and MegaDramon and Vikemon was freezing the other Royal Knights. Omnimon managed to free himself of MetalGarurumon's missiles

and unleashed a flurry of light from the swing of his sword. The force of it sent the Digimon flying into the walls. Duftmon unfroze the

other Knights before the fight would start again. Suddenly, T.K. clutched his head in pain. Matt looked over to see darkness swirl

around his brother.

* * *

**T.K. was in immense pain, and from his body a dark mist had risen. The darkness that had come out formed into a sphere, and it**

flew up far into the sky, where it began to take its form. "Hahahahaha! There you are, Megan!" Barbamon had appeared, with his

staff in hand. Both the Royal Knights and Digidestined gasped at the entry. The Demon Lord stretched himself, mumbling on how small  
a child's mind could be, looking down on Megan. Omnimon noticed this and fired his cannon at the Demon Lord, who dodged it with

ease. Flying down he grabbed Megan by the shoulders and used his magic to transport them away. The battle had stopped, and the

Digidestined needed to take care of T.K., who was still in pain from the Demon Lords' possession. Flying off again, they left the Royal

Knights in the torn up garden. Omnimon was not happy nor mad. In fact, he had decided to use this as an opportunity, "If we cannot

have her, then the Demon Lords will lead us to the Gate itself…" Alphamon looked at the leader, "Are you sure it would work…? I

heard that Gate would destroy those without the key…" Duftmon looked out to the horizon, "It is our only option now…"

* * *

**Megan was transported to the rubble of the fortress. There she saw it was leveled to the ground, "Wha…? What happened **here?"  
Barbamon sneered, "Some big fans of yours…" Lucemon and the other Demon Lords looked like they had taken serious damage.

Beelzemon still glared at Megan, "Ya' still alive, huh.." Megan looked away towards Lilithmon, but it was Daemon who had the worst of  
it. He laughed at his wounds, "Gaaah… It was fun while it lasted, if only for three hours…" The Demon Lords were silent until Lucemon

threw an attack at Beelzemon, who yelped as it hit his tail. "Why did ya' do that?!" "You damaged the Gates' key…" Barbamon looked

at Lucemon, "She was in the garden when the Digidestined attacked her. It is possible she might have told them something, but I

wasn't there until after…" All five Demon Lords stared at Megan. "Wha- I didn't say anything… They asked me the same questions you

did. I didn't know a thing… and this 'Chrome'-" "'Chrome'?" Megan looked up. Barbamon pointed a finger at her, "They asked you

about'Chrome'? What is it?" Megan looked for a second, "I- I don't know, but they said I was a link- to 'Chrome'..." Lucemon looked

over to the rubble, "We won't be needing this… It is about time we start moving... where is the gate located, Barbamon?" Barbamon

scratched his chin, "It is over the Digital Ice Fields…under the largest mountain…" Megan saw Daemon laugh out, annoying Lilithmon.

She punched him in the head, "That was for burning me!!" He simply laughed at the pain, calling her a little girl when compared to

punches. Lucemon summoned a GigaSeaDramon to be their vessel. It slowly came down to land on the rubble and the door behind its

head opened up, with a walkway sliding downwards. The Demon Lords got on after Megan, and the large Digimon took off started off

towards the Digital Ice Fields.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Rage

**Pandemonium Story: A Digimon Fan Fic.**

**Chapter Six: Rage**

* * *

**The Digidestined had flown from their last fight: a battle with the Royal Knights for the key to the Gate of Eternity. T.K. had been **

possessed by Barbamon and was left in pain as the Demon Lord left his host to re-kidnap the girl. They had to leave the scene to

treat him before going on any further. Davis had played games with Veemon while Mimi helped Joey with T.K., who now had a fever.

Everyone else was doing their own thing, at an exception of Matt, who stood by T.K. as he slept. "Why…?" he said to himself, "Why

wasn't I there to help him…?" Gabumon sat beside Matt, comforting Patamon as they kept watch over their partners. Matt cursed the

Demon Lords. _They are always trying to ruin the Digital World. What do they expect to be found in the new Digital World? What will happen_

once they have finished their goal? His thoughts ran through his mind, and Matt felt guilty for what had happened to the girl, _She was  
__  
dragged into this… without even knowing what it is she is used for…_ He punched the ground in anger, "Just what is so special… About this  
Gate of Eternity…That it makes everyone fight and destroy in order to obtain the key…Which turns out to be a girl, of all things..." He

looked down at the ground in hatred. Gabumon responded, "Matt, don't worry… Everything will be okay…" Matt calmed down,

"Thanks, Gabumon… But I know everything is far from okay right now…" He stood up and left. Patamon sighed and decided to sleep

near T.K. tonight, leaving Gabumon to look at his hand, "I can't seem to understand either… Matt, you still worry me even when you

are at this age…" Ken was watching the Falcomon as they ran across the terrain like ninjas. _They are so fast, and I wonder where they_

are headed… He looked to see Wormmon sit down beside him, "Ken… are you alright…?" Ken nodded, and looked out again,

"Remember the time I was a Digimon Emperor?" Wormmon flinched, "Yes, but- why would you want to remember that?" Ken looked at  
his partner, "I have learnt many things about the Digimon after I was beaten… I saw they are exactly like us: they hate, cry, laugh…

They have wars and battles… they have territories, and eat food… and they feel…" Wormmon understood this and looked up at the

sky as Ken continued, "I felt bad afterwards, like no one would trust me ever again… It was painful to think that… and the incidents

that occurred afterwards…" Wormmon turned to face his partner, "But Ken, even if no one was left in either of the worlds to trust you

I'd still be there… That's because I'm your Digimon partner. So Ken, don't try to remember what you did… that was all a long time ago,

and this is the present time now…" Ken thanked his partner and they both continued to watch the scenery.

* * *

**Everyone was munching on a snack or two, with Joey having the leftovers, "Aw man, that's what I get for being too nice…"**

Gomamon took the last sandwich and ran off with it in his mouth. Joey looked down at the bag, having only cookies and a water

bottle. Cody was sharing his sandwich with Armadillomon, and Mimi was laughing with Sora about a joke she heard while in Germany.

The campfire was blazing as the sun slowly set beyond the horizon, and Agumon was throwing firewood to keep it blazing. Hawkmon

ran behind Veemon, who had a bunch of firewood in his arms. Dropping it all in despite the pleas of Hawkmon, the fire had grew so

large. Davis laughed, forcing Yoelei to slap him on the back of his head. Yoelei walked back to her spot, and started looking at what

Izzy was doing, "Hey. Have we received any emails?" Izzy looked up in surprise, shaking his head. "None so far…" He was typing

down an email message to Azulongmon. Matt walked off, sitting under a tree looking alone. "Poor Matt… He feels so guilty… He needs

someone to cheer him up" Yoelei walked over to comfort him. Izzy sent the email message and began to shut off his computer when a  
beeping on his computer sounded and a curious Tai came over, "Hey Izzy, I don't remember you having your computer beep for

emails…" Izzy typed crazily, "That's because it isn't email. There's a huge Digimon that has just left the Dark Area, and its moving

fast!" Everyone gasped as they heard this. Ken stood up, "What?! A large Digimon?!" Izzy typed some more, then his eyes widened,

'The Demon Lords are using A GigaSeaDramon as their vessel; following it could lead us to the gate, and that's likely where they are

headed now." Tai held his fists up in the air, "Alright, let's go chase after a sea monster!!" They Digivolved their Digimon for another

flight, following the trail that Izzy had found on his computer; this time they hoped they would be able to stop the Gate of Eternity

from opening.

* * *

**The flight was rough, especially from the static left behind by the large vessel. Izzy was certain this was the way, but had to turn**  
off his computer in fear for losing connection in the storm. Birdramon soared high above the static; the load on her back being T.K.,

Sora, and Matt, along with their partners. SaberDramon looked below the group, noticing they were over the ocean. Pointing it out to

the others, he told them they were heading far north. Tai decided they go higher to get out of the storm, since they knew where to

go. When they got higher, the Digidestined saw the GigaSeaDramon moving fast. MegaKabuterimon saw the static left behind, "Look

at its trail, all that static probably came from leaving the Dark Area!!" Izzy turned on his computer, typing in many different things,

"The north… where the Digital Ice Fields can be found…that must be where the gate was hidden…but how could they find it…?" Davis

looked suspiciously, "Maybe the girl was on their side after all…" Yoelei smacked him in the back of the head, "No, Davis. Matt and T.K.

saw what they had done to her. What makes you think she would still be on their side…?" Davis rubbed his head while Kari spoke, "I

still don't know what this Gate of Eternity is about… Why is it so important…?" Cody thought for a while, "Maybe, it is all for power…"

Everyone looked at him as they continued their air travel. He looked up, "If the Gate of Eternity is so important to the Demon Lords

and the Royal Knights, there should be something about raw power, or someone with that raw power that is locked away and

hidden…" Ken looked down at Wormmon, who wondered what his partner was thinking, "No, guys… We shouldn't think of what may

be beyond that gate. Thinking like that will make us curious as to what may be beyond it. We accepted the Sovereign Beasts mission

to keep it locked, and we must stick to that as much as possible." Wormmon looked at his partner again, "Oh, Ken… you have such a

good heart…" Tai looked at Izzy, "We all seem like people who lost a battle. This one still hasn't begun, so let's prepare for the worst

while we hope for the best!" Everyone nodded as they made their way into the North, following the GigaSeaDramon.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Evil

**Pandemonium Story: A Digimon Fan Fic.**

**Chapter Seven: Evil**

* * *

**Megan sat on the couch, with her arms in her lap. The Demon Lords were redressing in their quarters, since they didn't want to**

look so bad after losing a battle. The first one out was Beelzemon, who sat down near Megan. She dared not to look at him, but his

voice made her jump, "Heh, so ya' did get hit by one of my bullets. And ya' look funny in that robe." She looked at Beelzemon, who

began to laugh under his breath. She looked away, "I thought you had a resolve to kill those who damaged your pride." The Demon

Lord responded, "Heheheh…Got guts, have ya'…" Megan did not lose her calm, "No… I just don't fear you anymore, that's all…" He

stopped laughing and looked away. Daemon suddenly entered the room laughing at Beelzemon, startling both he and Megan,

"Hahahahaha! You two look so perfect. After he tries to kill you he sits by you on the couch, Hahahaha!" Beelzemon swore at

Daemon, and added, "Go away. I have nothin' else to do…" Daemon laughed, "Nothing else to do? You can go look at Lilithmon, since

you are so good at that..." The Demon Lord blushed as he argued, "Hey, hey!! That was only once! She was takin' up all the water!"

Megan couldn't help but laugh along with Daemon, annoying Beelzemon even further. Lilithmon joined, "What is this about me? You

better not have told the human about that…" Daemon quickly got out of the room, closely followed by an extremely angry Lilithmon.

Megan decided to stretch… realizing she was inside a real Digimon, "Do you guys ride in this often?" Beelzemon looked out the

window, "Nah, actually, this is the first time…Things like this Gate of Eternity crap don't come around often… But we're close if there

are icebergs out there…" Megan looked out, noticing as well. Suddenly, her mind flashed. _Whoa, what…was that…?_ Megan sat down

again, noticing a DemiDevimon fly in, "Lord Lucemon wants to see you…" Beelzemon said nothing as Megan got up to leave. The

DemiDevimon looked at them before flying off to do his own thing, not wanting to bother anyone.

* * *

**Megan entered the room. Lucemon was in better shape after he changed his older clothes for newer ones and washed himself.**

He looked down at her, "You seem to be used to this sort of thing, no?" Megan looked up at the Demon Lord, "I have been

interrogated many times now, and battles have been fought for this 'key' that I appear to be… The Demon Lord looked away, "The link  
to 'Chrome', it seems to be a part of the gate as well… the only thing needed to open it. If you are that link, then you are the only one  
who can open the gate for us… Can't you remember what the gate was for?" Megan shook her head, "I can only remember a saying

given to me when I was young…" Lucemon seemed to be surprised, yet he hid that feeling and asked, "What was this saying? Why

haven't you told us yet…?" Megan looked up, "I never did remember it until looking out the window… 'Love is the repentance of Hate

and yet the two are never far apart. The moons' glare is the same as the suns because it reflects the suns' light. Thus, the world

stays the same, no matter how much it may be changed by the brightness of day or the darkness of night…'" She looked up to see

confusion In the Demon Lords' eyes. It came out of her mouth in such a way she scared herself after saying it. Stepping back, Megan

looked down before turning away and walking. She did not care if it angered him to see her leave, but the look in his eyes after the

confusion… Before she could get out of the door, her damaged arm was gripped with force. Holding back a loud scream of pain she

was turned around, pinned against the wall, and kissed.

* * *

**She did not expect it. Actually, she nearly felt sick after. And yet, it was quick enough for both to simply walk away from it like it**

never happened. Still, Megan remembered the feeling. Pinned against the wall by a Demon Lord who was obviously too strong to

push away. A sudden kiss, which would have turned to something she feared if she hadn't turned her head away. _If he had of kept me_

there any longer…, Megan dare not go there, keeping her mouth closed, and her defenses up. _That will not happen again… _She stopped.

Walking over to a window, Megan looked out to see the fields of ice. In her mind, Megan had another flashback. A Street. Rain. Crying.  
Megan felt a tear, but wiped it away. _A tear?...I was crying…?_ She quickly walked by, not wanting to look out any more windows. Why

was she having these flashbacks now…? Was it because she is nearing the gate that she was remembering these things? Why did

she not know them before, and why can't she remember them now? Megan clenched her fists, whirling around to grab the arms of a

startled Beelzemon, who gasped at her quick reflexes, and she spoke to him with a dangerous tone, "I don't want to be bothered

right now. Leave me alone." She let go and left to travel around the ship before it landed. _I really need to blow off steam…I really felt like  
murdering him back there… _Megan couldn't tell if that was good or bad. _He was annoying…_But how she could have used her arms to

grab his arms in a flash amazed her. Moving her arm, she still felt the pain shoot. _Maybe a superhuman moment… _She walked further

and further until she reached the end. From there, she knew the Digimon had its brain, eyes, mouth. For it to know it is used as a

vessel rather than seen as a Digimon. She remembered having a Digimon similar to this one in her game. He had saved her when she

thought she lost the game as she was fighting the final boss. She remembered the game… as a second life. While she was young she

grew up in the middle of it all. A phenomena; humans had known all about Digimon. They were communicating all the time, even in

games, and their emails, even on MSN. She had the game everywhere she went… Suddenly, there was a rumble as the vessel

stopped. Slowly, it landed on the spot near to the mountains, unable to go further.

* * *

**As they got off Megan caught the glance of Lucemon, and both looked away from eachother, trying to forget the incident.** Daemon  
laughed about the cold, and slowly moved further away from Lilithmon as she glared at him. Megan watched as Lilithmon roared out

at Daemon about his laughing, and how stupid he was to lock himself in her room. He tried to hold back a laugh about that, and held

his hands up. Barbamon and Lilithmon jumped far away from him, but he did not summon any fire. Instead, he spoke, "Heheheh! Your

room was nice, I admit, but keep your belongings off the floor!" "What?! You even looked around?!" "Not exactly… I only glanced."

Barbamon sneered about how much funnier it would be if they had shared the same room next time. Daemon suddenly stopped

laughing and Lilithmon stopped arguing; they continued as the GigaSeaDramon took off, and everyone was silent. Lucemon kept far

from Megan as they walked, not speaking until they hit the mountains, "So, Barbamon, you say the tallest mountain? Which one

seems the tallest to you." Barbamon looked out in total confusion, "Lucemon, I can't understand why you do this to me every time I

tell you the location. Can't you see for yourself?" Lucemon looked at the Demon Lord in complete annoyance, "Barbamon… you are

only helpful when finding the location." Daemon decided to use fire, but was hit by Barbamon's staff and told not to start anything

stupid. Beelzemon pointed out what seemed to him to be 'the tallest one of the bunch', and Barbamon teleported them towards it.

What had seemed to be a mountain was not one at all, but a large chunk of unknown metal draped in snow and ice. There was

ancient writing all over it, and it glowed an eerie blue color. Lilithmon looked around for a door but did not find one. Suddenly, as

Megan stepped forward, the fake mountain glowed white, and an entrance appeared at the foot. It was up to the height of Megan's

knees, but she knelt down mechanically. _What am I doing?! I can't fight back!! _Megan's mind tried to fight it, but her body would not

listen. Resting her palm in midair before the hole, the lettering on the glowing mountain glowed red. A white circle formed from the

mountain, larger and larger. The form turned into a circular gate with red-colored writings everywhere, and the middle was a darker

metal with white swirls covering it. Megan could not move, but she saw the gate in front of her. She was right in front of it, stuck to

the foot of the Gate of Eternity.

* * *

**Meanwhile, The Digidestined saw the GigaSeaDramon land and take off. Flying around a bit longer, what they saw next scared**

them. A large mountain glowed and became a circular gate. Looking over, the groups saw the Royal Knights watching as well. Ken

saw the gate open, "Guys!! Look!!" Everyone was watching as they saw the Gate of Eternity open.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Pandemonium

**Pandemonium Story: A Digimon Fan Fic.**

**Chapter Eight: Pandemonium**

* * *

**The Gate of Eternity began to open. The swirls changed colors, moving the doors in a three hundred sixty degree turn before**

opening; as it opened a white light shone on the other side. Lucemon saw it coming, "No!!" The earth shook violently as a Digimon

appeared out of the gate. Its foot nearly crushed the Demon Lords had Lucemon not realized the danger. The Digimon roared,

shaking the sky and earth in its wake, "Deeeeeestrroooooooooooy!!" It looked like a Dragon, with the colors of red and brown with a

white streaking down the middle. A pattern on its chest was similar to that of the sun. There were two enormous cannons on its

shoulders, and it walked on two legs, wearing torn brown pants. Its eyes were a crazed red, and its hands were clenched in anger.

"Deeeestrooooy eeeveerryyy thiiiiing!!" The cannons on his shoulders fired purple spheres of darkness at the far horizon. A light

flashed across the sky and two enormous atomic mushroom clouds could be seen rising up through the sky. The Demon Lords, Royal

Knights, and Digidestined all gasped as the Digimon roared once again, shaking the ground. Sleipmon pulled out his arrows, "It is time  
we destroy him before he wipes out the entire Digital World." Omnimon agreed and the Royal Knights went into battle. Swords were

drawn and arrows fired as the Digimon merely ignored the vain attempts of the Royal Knights. Alphamon decided not to hold back,

throwing his full force into his sword. He had thrown all of his strength into a blow that slashed across the Digimon's eyes, blinding it

automatically. Crying out in an angry pain the monster lashed out against all twelve fighters. Thrown against the mountains, each

Knight attempted recover, continuing their fight again; each knowing the monsters' current blindness. Lashing out, the monster fired

multiple lasers from its mouth, trying to hit anything and everything that happened to get in their way. Omnimon fired his cannon at

the mouth of the Digimon, causing an explosion that traveled down the lasers and hit the ground. Davis looked on, "Why don't we join  
in? They're the only ones fighting…" Tai looked over, "Davis, if we get involved we might get dragged into an explosion similar to the

one before. If you want to join-" It was already too late, and Davis digivolved Veemon into Raidramon and the two flew down into the

fight. Matt looked over to Tai, "Er, Tai? Don't you think we should pitch in our Digimon? If we stay far enough we won't get dragged

into the explosions, and we'd have the chance of closing the gate." Tai finally agreed, and the Mega-Leveled Digimon came down to

brawl. The Digimon sensed the newcomers and greeted them with large missiles. Gryphonmon threw the missiles off with a large gust

of wind, and they exploded harmlessly in the sky above. VictoryGreymon and MetalGarurumon threw their attacks at the same time,

watching as the explosion caught the large Digimon off his feet. Falling onto its knees the monster opened its mouth and breathed

dark flames. The Royal Knights dodged the attack as GrandisKuwagamon fired electricity at the flames, causing them to burst in the

Digimon's face. Alphamon came in wielding his sword through the flames into the mouth of the Digimon. Suddenly closing its mouth,

the Digimon held its hands up to it as the Royal Knight inside used a powerful blast to ignite the monsters' tongue. Spitting him out,

the Digimon shook its head, trying to stop the burning of its tongue. Sleipmon appeared before it and fired arrows into its mouth,

freezing it solid. Unable to roar or fire attacks from its mouth, the monster quickly moved to the cannons on its shoulders; firing

streams of lasers, the surrounding mountains were level as the blinded Digimon tried to hit its moving targets. Magnadramon fired a

pink beam from her mouth, hitting the cannon on the right shoulder, however it bounced off and she had to dodge her reflected

attack. ImperialDramon decided to fire beams into the cannons themselves, waiting out until the monster decide to unleash another

explosion. Alphamon slowly got up from the ravaged ground, wiping off the saliva from his sword, "…This is disgusting. That will be the  
last time I do that without Sleipmon freezing it first…" He jumped back into action, throwing his attacks on the nearby Digimon that

happened to be in his way. The Demon Lords were not joining in, deciding they wait until the other two groups do their dirty work for

them before they continue on through the gate. The cannons glowed a reddish tint as the monster was unleashing his backup

energy; ImperialDramon only had a few minutes before the cannons fired, so he decided to attack without aiming. Firing upon the

right cannon, ImperialDramon and those who were too close were blown away from the explosion. The Digimon had lost one of its

cannons, and the use of its right arm being another problem. It began an insane rage that destroyed the ice covering its mouth using

a multi-colored beam that it fired and randomly aimed.

* * *

**Megan was right behind the beast, unable to move. She couldn't even cry at the pain she was feeling. Explosions from all around**

did not move her from that spot. Her memories came back. Streets. Rain. Crying. Lights. Family. Games. Castles. These pictures, these

words… and the berserk Digimon that was fighting the others behind her; it was all linked somehow to the gate. _Love is the_

repentance of Hate and yet the two are never far apart. Megan was crying on the inside when remembering the words. The battle was

never going to end, and she could do nothing to stop it_. _She saw more explosions, leveling mountains and scarring the earth around

her. _The moons' glare is the same as the suns because it reflects the suns' light. _Megan was the key and she had opened the gate, only

to release a beast from it that leveled the land like it was his sandbox. Another memory flashed by. Megan was in a sand pit, playing

with a Digimon. The Digimon looked up and smiled as they built another tower for the small castle, adding a small flag to the top._ Thus,  
the world stays the same, no matter how much it may be changed by the brightness of day or the darkness of night… _Suddenly, the sand

castle broke apart as the bucket fell out of her hands. She looked up to see the Digimon laughing. Why were tears rolling down her

cheeks, if she heard her laughter…? Megan forced her head to move. With the little strength she had in her, Megan turned around

slowly. She saw the Royal Knights thrown off by the monster, the Digidestined Digimon beaten down by waves of flame, and the

monster itself roaring out. She stood up as much as she could, her arm still connected to the foot of the gate through the light

wrapping around it. Looking up she saw Alphamon trying to fend off the lasers; He turned his head and noticed her standing there.

Megan felt the pain as she was still keeping the gate open, trying to get the link off of her; pulling it in vain. Hearing the explosion of

the other cannon, Megan looked up to see Alphamon closing in. He landed in front of her, with his sword pointed at her. "You opened

the gate…" Megan couldn't cry, because she knew what should happen, "If it is the only way to save me from this pain…Please…" She

felt her arm tug against her body. Alphamon saw she was in pain, suddenly turning around to see the monster turning to see them.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaauuughhh!!" It raised its hand, and Megan screamed out, "Alphamon, if you don't kill me now, this fight will never

end!" Alphamon whirled around stabbing Megan through the heart with his sword. Looking down, he apologized to the human. Megan  
felt tears well up and fall down her cheeks. The monster stood silent, not moving at all as the key to the gate was terminated.

* * *

**Everyone watched in horror as the Royal Knight ran his blade through the girls' heart; she stood there, her arm freed from the**

gate, and her blood running down the sword before falling to the ground. Alphamon stared at the ground as Megan fell to the ground

with a muted sound. _The only way to stop the monster was to destroy the key itself…_ Looking up at the monster, he saw the data

coming off of it, flying everywhere before slowly reforming into a smaller Digimon. Omnimon, Craniumon, and the other Royal Knights

looked up in silence. The Digidestined flew down to join their Digimon. With resent, Omnimon called out to it, "Who are you…?" The

Digimon looked down on the fighters, its eyes with a calm unlike its previous form, "The harbinger of hope and light… I am…

Chronomon…"

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Repentance

**Pandemonium Story: A Digimon Fan Fic.**

**Chapter Nine: Repentance**

* * *

**Chronomon was silent as he looked over to Megan, who lied there in a pool of her own blood. He closed his eyes as Duftmon**

spoke, "She was the key… if you made her that way then why didn't you let her keep her memories…?" Chronomon looked at the

devastation, "I lived within the sun, to bring hope to those who needed it… However, I was in danger of becoming the one to destroy

this world, and so I locked myself away… And hid the key…" Davis scratched his head, "If you meant hiding the key… why did you hide

it in that girl…You totally ruined her life because of it" Chronomon looked away, "That will stay as a mystery to you all… I did not

destroy what life she had left… during that time…" He was slow in his speech, possible from how long ago he had spoken to anyone

after locking himself away; his eyes kept to the lifeless girl. "However, as I suspected…She would be found out… Once near the gate,

she wouldn't be able to fight the keys will to open it…And so she realized in order to save you all she needed to sacrifice herself…"

Alphamon looked away from the mess he'd created, "You…You knew what it would take to turn you back, didn't you… You chose her

because of what happened to her in the past…" Chronomon looked down with his eyes closed, "You would not understand… What

she had suffered, I saw it… So much pain…" Everyone looked down. T.K. suddenly got up, "She lost everything… didn't she,

Chronomon?" He scanned to horizon, "I am grateful to you all for trying to stop me as I tried to destroy this world… However…I ask of

you to bury Megan… In the sands of a beach…" He slowly disappeared, his data floating up to the sun as he spoke, "I will continue to

bring hope and light… However, it is you who must decide for yourself if both worlds should be safe…"

* * *

**The Digidestined made their way back to the cliff, where they told the Four Sovereign Digimon what it was that was beyond the**

gate. Ebonwumon remembered about the incident between two certain Digimon, recalling it much to the Digidestineds' fear. His story

went on until Zhuquaiomon simply left, saying he was to be somewhere. Azulongmon decided it was time they had left, and thanked

the group as they left. Izzy turned off his computer, noticing how T.K. was so energized. Davis yelled out in a cheerful tone, "We still

have a month to go for summer, so let's have a party for T.K.'s getting better!! Wahoo!" Veemon jumped on Davis, yelling out party

five times before pulling his hair, and both fell back onto the ground. Everyone had a good laugh but underneath they all remembered

what had happened earlier. Using their Digi-vices, each Person and Digimon returned to the Digital World in a beam of light.

* * *

**The Demon Lords returned to their fortress, which was instructed to be rebuilt as they had left. It was finished, and Belphemon**

was sleeping on one of the top towers. Lucemon roared out for him to get off but he was to sleepy. "Well… That was not what I

expected… But the battle was spectacular nonetheless!" Barbamon looked over to Lilithmon, "Did you notice it too?" "Notice what?"

"Lucemon, and how silent he was… with that Megan girl…" Lilithmon looked down, "Barbamon… It would be best not to think of what

Lucemon thought of Megan. Actually," She took out her right hand, "Don't even think of it, or you'll get what Daemon got to him."

Daemon was laughing at Lilithmon, as Barbamon's shocked face was followed by his lightning fast escape into the fortress away from

Lilithmon. She looked at Daemon, "Would you stop that annoying laugh…?!" Daemon held back more laughs, "Those that aren't evil

are insane… but I'm the best of both worlds, Hahahahaha!" He was chased by Lilithmon again, Leaving Beelzemon to check his gun,

firing it at a statue, "Yep, I envy the one who took her out… How I'd love to do that myself…"

* * *

**The Royal Knights decided to bury Megan on the beaches of a tropical island, deep under the sand where Chronomon had asked. **

Omnimon stood beside a silent Alphamon as the waves from the ocean rolled in over the sand, "Do not feel so hard on yourself,

Alphamon. Megan knew this had to happen in order to save everyone, and you were the one she had asked..." The two looked at

eachother as Alphamon replied, "No… It was because I was nearby. I should have given her a quick death…" Omnimon turned around,  
"What has happened only yesterday is of the past now… we are still the Royal Knights, and we have another objective now."

Alphamon looked out towards the ocean before turning to follow Omnimon down the beach, joining the other Knights and

disappearing. The sun sank beyond the ocean, where waves rolled around a newly built sand castle. When the water touched it, one

of the towers collapsed.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10 Chapter Final Flashback

**Pandemonium Story: A Digimon Fan Fic.**

**Chapter Ten: Flashback (Chapter Final)**

* * *

_The words 'Game Complete' had flashed across the screen. Megan rejoiced; her Digimon were good fighters, taking out the seven _

_bosses. She sat back on her bed, wondering if they were truely real. People said they were, but she didn't see them. Looking at her _

_stuffed animals, Megan put her game system underneath her teddy bear, named Cleo. Running out of the room, Megan saw the living _

_room door open. Running in, she saw her mother on the couch, with her face in her arms, "Mommy! Mommy! I finished the game!" Her _

_mother looked up from her hands, tears running down her face, "W-wow… Megan, m-mommy needs some alone t-time, okay… Why _

_don't you go to the park? I'll pick you up in three h-hours…" Megan nodded and ran out to the shed, grabbing her sand bucket and _

_shovel. Walking out the gate and across the street, Megan traveled on until reaching the park. It was here where she went to when _

_the sun was out. The sand pit was always left open to her because no one wanted to get dirty. She was good at making sand castles, _

_but they always got ruined over night by wandering strangers. That was fine with Megan, since she could always build it up again. _

_This time, Megan looked over from the sandpit, noticing a small Digimon. Walking over to it, Megan saw it crying, "Hey there." It looked _

_up, surprised, "O-oh! I wasn't crying!! Honest! Go away!" She sat down, "You look sad. Did someone leave you…?" The Digimon _

_looked up, "No… I just came here…" Megan cocked her head to one side, "My name's Megan, what's yours?" The Digimon looked up, _

_"Metal-I mean Betamon…" Megan smiled, "Well, Betamon, want to play with me?" The Digimon looked up, "R-Really?! You mean… _

_playing?! Don't you know who I am-was?" The little girl shook her head, "No, but I thought you might like building sand castles with _

_me." She waited for the Digimon as they walked over to play in the sand. At the sand pit, Megan and Betamon began filling the bucket _

_with sand from the shovel. When it was filled, Megan quickly threw the bucket onto the sand. Betamon watched as the sand formed _

_into a castle, "Whoa. Aren't there towers for it?" Megan giggled, "That's the fun part. We get to make the towers ourselves!" Bundling _

_up sand, they both made the castle have three towers, with the third one on top. Betamon added the flags onto the castle making it _

_look pretty. Megan clapped as the Castle was finished, and looked over to see Betamon smiling up at her, "This is fun! Who would _

_have known…" Megan smiled back, "Sand castles are like friends to me, like you are!" This made the Rookie Digimon blush. As Megan _

_was filling up the bucket to make another castle, it fell onto the castle, breaking one of the towers. Megan heard Betamon laugh, and _

_she too began to laugh. They had both created castles, and bunched them up together to make a big one; playing as monsters and _

_destroying it in their rage, Megan and Betamon played in the sand box the whole time they were there. After three hours in the park, _

_Megan and Betamon were by the trees, looking up at the incoming clouds. Megan looked around, "That's funny. Mommy said she'd be _

_around to pick me up. Hey Betamon, why don't we walk home? It's not that far from here." The Rookie Digimon nodded, "Uh-Huh! It _

_would sound fun!"_

_The two were thinking up of an excuse for Megan's mom to let her keep the Digimon, her new-found friend. "Why not tell her I am a _

_long lost cousin?" "Hahahaha! No, she'd tell right away!" "Well then, why not go with a friend giving you to me?" "No… I don't have _

_friends…" "Oh… sorry. Neither do I…" As they walked, Betamon told her a story of a couple of kids who defeated some bosses, like the _

_game Megan had. Megan said she had defeated her bosses using a MetalSeadramon, and Betamon looked down and away before _

_hearing a screeching noise. Megan noticed her mom's car as it was speeding fast before turning. Betamon saw it too, "Who's that?!" _

_Megan screamed, "It's my mommy!!" Running to the car, Megan saw it come towards her, and it wasn't slowing down. Her mother's _

_face was that of sheer horror as she knew she was going to hit her daughter. "Megan! Watch out!!" Betamon pushed her out of the _

_way as the car hit him instead. After, the Car was thrown three feet before hitting the ground in the middle of an intersection, causing _

_collisions with a bus and another three cars. Megan looked up, "Betamon? Mommy?" She looked around, but no one was there. She _

_cried out for them, "Betamon!! Mommy!!" She ran over to her mothers car, but looking inside she saw what had been of her mother; _

_Betamon was nowhere to be seen either. It had started to rain down as police and ambulance came to the scene. "It's too late for_

_this one… Have ten body bags for them, help the injured... Is that child a relative of the deceased? Take her far from here; this is not _

_the place for young children." Megan was crying, her face in her hands. The street was bustling with the damage, and Megan was _

_taken far away and told to wait for someone to take her to her father, who was gone a long time ago. Megan walked away as soon _

_as the man left, rubbing an eye as she continued to cry, "Betamon, where are you!?" Megan was left alone in the street. The rain _

_poured down as the streetlights came on. Megan looked up to see an unusually bright light come down from above her head, "..?"_

_A voice spoke out to the young child, "Young Megan… you are left alone… losing what you cared for the most…" Megan stopped crying, _

_noticing that it wasn't raining under the light. Whoever was speaking had a heavenly tone in his voice. The light continued, "Your _

_mother is in a happier place now… and your friend is back in the Digital World...I have seen you suffer long enough…losing everything _

_in those few minutes…" Megan held back more tears, "I lost my life today…" "No, Megan… You shall have a new life…However, this life _

_has its risks…I forewarn you…" Megan looked up, trying to be brave, "Whatever the risks, I don't want to lose anything else…" The _

_voice seemed kind. Megan had nothing else but building sand castles to lose. "Megan… You shall go over to the hospital…" Told to look _

_for a man, Megan nodded, and the flash of light suddenly lit her surroundings, "Love is the repentance of Hate and yet the two are _

_never far apart. The moons' glare is the same as the suns because it reflects the suns' light. Thus, the world stays the same, no _

_matter how much it may be changed by the brightness of day or the darkness of night… Remember that… and it will all come to you _

_when you forget your old life… You will see what it was you have left behind…" With that Megan was left feeling lightheaded. _

_Something from the light made her feel weird, but she forgot it and started off towards the hospital. She passed by a crash scene, _

_and the flashing lights of the ambulances and police cars lit up the windows of the nearby buildings. She saw the sign that said the _

_Hospital was five kilometers away, and started walking that way. The rain stopped when she reached the doors, asking for the man. _

_Megan had to be treated for a small cut from something before leaving. "Where are we going?" Megan asked the man. "We are going _

_to your new home, Megan. How do you like the sounds of England? I have a house in London!"_

**FIN**

**(Note: Special Thanks to those who read... It was so-so, wasn't it?)**


End file.
